The Great Con
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Carlisle Cullen thought he had everything until he finds himself being tempted by the devil herself, his naughty step-daughter, Bella. One-shot, MA for language


Carlisle's POV

How I ended up in this position was beyond me? I certainly didn't intend for my life to go like this. This wasn't in my master plan, so to speak. I had always planned on meeting a nice woman, getting married, having a couple kids, living in some suburb, with two dogs, a white picket fence, and two cars sitting in the Garage.

Where am I now? I am sitting alone in my cheap apartment, eating cold spaghetti O's from a can because I can't afford to turn the gas to run the stove in this place for at least another week. Where did I go wrong? I'll tell you exactly where I went wrong, I met that harlot and her seedy daughter.

I met Esme Swan just under a year ago. It was one of those cliché meeting that you hear about. We met in the grocery store, the produce isle in fact. I should have known then that something was up, but I let my little head speak for my big head, I suppose.

_I had just turned the corner from the bread isle to grab a half gallon of milk when I ran into her. She was exquisite. She had long caramel hair, pulled back behind her shoulder. The most amazing pair of brown eyes. She looked up at me and smiled a shy, timid smile, and my cock got rock hard. _

"_I am so sorry," she fretted, reached out to pat my arm. "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine," I insisted, looking down at the small basket she was carrying. She had a jar of peanut butter, some grape jelly, and a package of cookies. "I hope that is not your dinner."_

"_Unfortunately it is," she sighed, blushing. _

"_Well, that simply won't do," I said, flashing her my best smile as I took the basket from her and set it on one of the empty shelves. "I insist that you let me take you to dinner."_

"_Oh, I couldn't," she mumbled. I placed my hand under her chin and brought it up so I could look in her eyes._

"_I insist," I repeated. "You can't let me eat alone, can you?"_

"_I guess not," she smiled. "I'm Esme Swan."_

"_Carlisle Cullen," I said, returning her smile. I offered my arm. "Shall we?"_

"_We shall," she giggled._

If only I hadn't listened to my cock that night, I wouldn't be sitting here in this little apartment right now. Esme and I left our groceries and headed to the nearest Chinese place we could find. We spent the next two hours talking about everything. Well, almost everything. The only detail Esme seemed to over look was her darling daughter, Isabella.

It wasn't until we were on our fourth date that she shared the fact that she had a daughter. I was expecting a cute little six year old with pigtails and two missing front teeth. However, when I showed up at Esme's apartment the next night, I found myself meeting a gorgeous seventeen year old girl, who looked nothing like Esme. Bella, as she quickly corrected me, had long mahogany hair and large chocolate brown eyes.

She seemed to be content on ignoring me all through dinner, focusing all her attention on her cell phone that went off at least ten times during our meal. Esme just shook her head and smiled softly at my questioning look. Later, after Bella left us alone, Esme explained that she had gotten pregnant with Bella when she was only fourteen. The girls father, Charlie, had nothing to do with Bella and it was a sore spot for the girl.

After a few months of dating Esme, and trying to get to know Bella, I proposed to her. Esme said yes and we were married a few weeks later. My family insisted that we sign a pre-nup. I tried to refuse but Esme insisted that she would sign. Once we were married, Esme and Bella moved into my house. I thought we were happy until that night. The night that everything changed. The night I made the biggest mistake of my life.

_I was sitting in my office, when there was knock on the door. I looked up as Bella pushed open the door. I'll admit to being surprised to be seeing my step-daughter coming in to talk to me. She smiled as she shut the door behind her. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, especially when she wore those little sundresses. They hugged her tits and bounced off her tight ass._

"_You busy?" asked Bella, breaking me away from my ogling._

"_Just working on some charts," I said, closing the file I had open. "Did you need something?"_

"_Do I need something," murmured Bella, glancing around my office before she looked back over at me. "Yes."_

"_What did you need?" I prompted. Bella blushed as she plopped down on the leather sofa in my office. My eyes automatically fell on her creamy thighs as her dress rode up just enough to tease me. _

"_Well, you see," started Bella, pulling my attention from her legs back up to her face. "I have this problem and I'm not sure what to do about it."_

"_Hmm, you are going to have to tell me more about this problem, if you want me to help," I smiled. Bella stood up and came around to the my desk, sitting on the side. She crossed her legs, and I swear I saw her little white panties, causing my cock to harden._

"_Ok, so you know how I've been seeing Mike Newton, right?" asked Bella, placing her hand on my desk and leaning forward. The swell of her breasts were pushing out._

"_Right," I said, softly. I was trying very hard not to look at her breasts._

"_Well, he doesn't want to…you know," sighed Bella, running her other hand down her thigh to her knee. _

"_You mean, have sex?" I asked, looking up at her. She smiled and nodded her head. "You do?"_

"_Yes," smiled Bella. "Look, you can't tell my Mom but I'm not a virgin anymore. I have needs that he isn't willing to meet. I just don't know what to do."_

"_N…needs," I stammered out as Bella's hair fell over her shoulder, framing her face. _

"_Yes, needs," murmured Bella. _

"_Oh, um…" I mumbled. My cock was straining against the zipper of my pants. "I don't….know."_

"_I guess I could just keep using my vibrator," sighed Bella, uncrossing her legs, letting them dangle._

"_You have a…." I trailed off. I could smell her arousal._

"_Yes," smiled Bella. "I have to be able to get off somehow, especially when I have to hear you and my mom fucking all the time."_

"_You…hear us?" I asked, looking up from her legs._

"_How could I not?" laughed Bella, shaking her head. Her hair fell even more around her face. "You must be pretty good, just based on the way she cries out your name all the time."_

"_Oh…um…well…" I stammered as Bella climbed off my desk. She slid her leg across my lap, settling herself on me. "What…"_

"_Well, maybe you could help me with my needs," she purred, leaning in and sucking on my earlobe. _

"_But…Esme….FUCK," I moaned, gripping her hips in my hands._

"_Esme doesn't need to know," smiled Bella, weaving her fingers into my hair. She pulled my hair back and looked me in my eye. "I've seen the way you've looked at me, Carlisle. I know you've thought about what it would feel like to be buried balls deep inside of me. I'm offering you the chance to find out just how good my pussy feels. Don't you want that?"_

"_Yes," I growled, grinding my hips up into her. _

"_Then take me," she murmured. "But take me hard, make me scream your name. Make me your whore."_

"_Where's Esme?" I asked, through gritted teeth. I could feel her wetness seeping through her panties onto the crotch of my pants._

"_She's working late," smiled Bella. "Fuck me, Carlisle."_

_I didn't say anything as I crushed my lips to hers. Bella moaned and plunged her tongue into my mouth. I gripped her ass in my hands as I stood up and placed her back in the edge of my desk. She pulled her lips away from mine and reached down to my belt. Without moving her eyes from mine, she undid my belt, pulling it completely off before she tossed it onto the floor. She popped the button on my slacks and smirked as she shimmied them down my legs, along with my boxers. She licked her lips as she looked down at my rock hard cock. _

"_Wow, you are so big," she purred, wrapping her hand around my shaft. _

"_Oh…" I moaned. Her hand was soft yet firm as she started stroking me. _

"_I want to taste this delicious cock," smiled Bella, sliding off the desk ."Is that ok, Carlisle?"_

"_Fuck, yes," I groaned. _

_Bella pushed me back into my chair without losing her grip on me. She smiled as she dropped to her knees in front of me. She slowly licked the length of my dick, circling the head, before she engulfed me in her mouth. I moaned as I pulled her hair out of her face. Watching my cock disappear in and out of her mouth was the most incredible sensation. _

_Bella had obviously sucked on a cock before because she knew just how much pressure to use, how to let her teeth rake along my shaft. I tightened my grip in her hair as I felt my balls beginning to tighten. I was desperate for my release but I didn't want to cum in her mouth. I wanted to be in that sweet pussy. I pulled Bella off my dick and back up to her feet._

"_I want to be inside of you. Now," I growled. _

_Bella's smile grew as she reached down to the hem of her blue sundress. She pulled it up and over her head, dropping into the floor next to her. Her breast bounced out like they were calling my name. I let my eyes travel down the front of her body until they rested on the tiny, white cotton panties she was wearing. Bella made to remove them but I stopped her._

"_Let me," I murmured. _

_I hooked my fingers into the sides of the little panties and slowly slipped them down her legs. I dropped to my knees in front of her. Her pussy was bare, wet, and ready for me. I looked up at Bella. She was watching me with a lustful look on her face as she leaned back on the desk and spread her legs. I could smell her. I could feel her heat. I gripped her thighs in my hands and pushed her legs even further apart. Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I brought my mouth to her warm heat._

"_Carlisle," she moaned, grounding her hips down on my eager tongue._

_She tasted even better than she smelled. I buried my face in her, trying to lap up as much as I could of her. She was moaning, pulling my hair as I devoured her. Over and over I thrust my tongue into her, letting my nose rub against her swollen clit. Bella's grip on my hair tightened and I knew she was getting close. _

_I sprang up to my feet and thrust my cock into her hard, causing her to orgasm immediately. She screamed into my mouth. I lifted her legs up and wrapped them around my waist as I drove into her as hard as I could. She fell back onto my desk, bracing herself with her arms as I fucked her. Her tits danced before my eyes. I cupped them in my hands, pulling her nipple into my mouth. _

"_OH, FUCK, CALRISLE," screamed Bella as her second orgasm washed over her. "I…fuck me from behind."_

"_Fuck," I muttered._

_I unhooked Bella's legs and pulled out of her. She quickly climbed off my desk and bend forward. I gripped her hips in my hands as I once again thrust into her. My eyes rolled back into my head as I found a new angle. Her pussy was even tighter like this. Bella looked over her shoulder at me. I swear there was almost a smirk on her face. She turned back and started pushing her ass back, meeting me thrust for thrust. I wasn't going to make it much longer but I needed her to cum for me one more time. I reached around her and pulled her clit in between my fingers, pinching it._

"_OH, GOD, YES," screamed Bella, clenching down on my cock. _

"_FUCK," I growled, slamming into her once more._

_I rode out my orgasm before I pulled my cock of out her tightness. Bella smiled and turned to me. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine before she pulled her clothes back on. She walked over to the door and looked back at me._

"_Good thing I'm the pill," she smirked, winking at me. _

_I fell back in my chair as she walked out of my office._

I stood up off the dingy sofa and headed into the kitchen, tossing the half eaten can of mushy noodles into the trash. I made my way to the back room of the apartment and fell onto the mattress that was pushed up into the corner. For the next few weeks, I avoided Bella and she me. At the time, I thought maybe she was feeling the same guilt I did for betraying Esme but now, I know I was the only one with feelings.

_I had just pulled my car up into the garage and headed into the house when I found Bella sitting at the dining room table. She had her legs propped up, with a glass of wine in her hand. She had triumphant smirk on her face which just grew when she saw me come in.._

"_Well, if it isn't Daddy," giggled Bella, placing her glass at her lips and taking a sip. _

"_Where's you mother?" I asked, tensing up._

"_I don't know," shrugged Bella. She slid a folder across the table toward me. "This is for you."_

"_What is it?" I asked, tentatively._

"_Look at it," she smiled. _

_I narrowed my eyes at her as I went over and picked up the folder. I opened it and felt all the air leave my body. Inside were a dozen pictures of me and Bella in the middle of our sexy office romp. There were pictures of her nestled between my legs, me down on her, me fucking her from behind. I closed the folder and dropped it back on the table as I stumbled back a few steps. _

"_What the fuck is that?" I seethed at the little bitch._

"_You know what it is, Dad," she smirked, finishing off her wine. She placed her empty glass on the table and stood up. "I would hate for my mother to find out that her new husband fucked her poor innocent daughter in his office while she was working."_

"_You are not innocent," I sneered at her._

"_Who do you think anyone's going to believe, Carlisle," smiled Bella, walking around the table and running her hand across my chest. "Me, the honor student, the virgin, the good girl, or you, the dirty old man who took advantage of me."_

"_You are a conniving little bitch, aren't you?" I growled._

"_Perhaps," shrugged Bella, picking up the folder. "Or perhaps I should take these photos to my mother."_

"_Don't you dare," I glared, grabbing her arm in my hand. She stopped and looked back at me. _

"_Adding child abuse to the charges, Dad?" asked Bella._

"_I am not your father," I grumbled, letting go of her arm. _

"_Oh, trust me I know," smirked Bella. "You are just my step-father who bent me over his desk and fucked me sideways, aren't you?"_

"_What the fuck do you want, Bella?" I snapped. Bella' smirk grew as she crossed her arms in front of her._

"_Money," she said, simply._

"_Money?" I asked. "You are blackmailing me?"_

"_Yes," smiled Bella. "I want enough money to disappear and live comfortably for the rest of my life."_

"_And if I don't give you what you want?" I asked, dryly._

"_Then I will make sure Mommy dearest gets all of these," replied Bella, shoving the folder back into my hands. "Oh, and I do have copies so you might as well give in to me now."_

"_Fine," I gritted out, grabbing her arms. Her eyes flashed with excitement. "But you will give me every copy you have. You will leave Seattle and never look back. You will not contact your mother at all. Are we clear?"_

"_Crystal," smiled Bella. "Can I offer you one more ride before I go?"_

"_NO,"I hissed, pushing her away. _

"_Can't blame a girl for trying," she smirked._

I gave Bella nearly four million dollars that night and watched as she climbed into her car and left. I thought that was the end of it. She had given me the extra copies of the pictures and I paid her like the whore she was. Sure, it was hard to watch Esme grieve over the loss of her only child but I was there to hold her in my arms. I ignored the feelings of guilt that slowly ate away at me. I didn't do this all on my own and I certainly wasn't going to be the only one who went down.

After a few months, I thought Esme and I would be fine. She was slowly coming out of her funk, coming back to me. Then, just as I thought everything was going to be ok, everything went to hell in a hand basket.

_I was sitting in my office, pretending to go over some charts when the door to my office got thrown open. Esme came storming in and tossed a handful of photo's onto my desk. I felt the color drain from my face when I saw the photo's of me and Bella. I looked up at me wife._

"_Esme-"_

"_Shut up," she hissed. "You vile, disgusting son of a bitch. How could you do that to my daughter, to me?"_

"_It was an accident," I said, standing up._

"_Accident?" she seethed. "Did you accidentally trip and fall with your dick into my seventeen year old daughter?"_

"_No, she seduced me," I said, trying to defend myself._

"_She seduce you," scoffed Esme. "That girl wouldn't know the first thing about seduction."_

"_She's not as innocent as you think she is, Esme," I snapped. "She's a conniving little bitch."_

"_She's a child and you are an adult," seethed Esme. She pulled her wedding rings off her fingers and tossed them at me. "My lawyer will be contacting you."_

Esme left me that night. A month later, I was sitting in a conference room across from her and her lawyer, Alice Brandon. Alice and my attorney, Rosalie Hale, were hashing out the details of our divorce. Since Esme could prove that I had been unfaithful, our pre-nup had become null and void. She and her bitch lawyer, took everything from me. Everything but my medical practice, not that that was really much anymore.

Once the news of my indecisions made the papers, I was asked to leave the hospital. I packed up what little I had left and moved as far away from Seattle as I could get. I ended up in the smallest town in Texas, living in this shit box I call an apartment, and working for a small hospital, wishing that I had never met Esme and Isabella Swan.

Bella's POV

I leaned back on the lounger and smiled as I let the warm sun heat my body. The breeze coming off the water was just enough to keep me from getting over heated. It could get pretty hot here in Brazil. I reached up and pulled on the ties of my bikini top, letting it drop off of me. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting out in the sun when a shadow crossed over me. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw the gorgeous woman standing before me.

"I was wondering when you would get here," I said, grabbing her hand. I pulled her so that she was laying on top of me. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," murmured Esme, pressing her lips against mine. She quickly discarded her own bikini top, pressing her luscious breast against mine. "Sorry it took me so long. He was a feisty man."

"I know," I smiled, running my hand along her back to her ass. "But it was worth it."

"Yes, it was," smirked Esme, leaning down and pulling my nipple into her mouth. "I'll have to admit those photos were fucking hot."

"As good as watching us?" I asked. Esme smiled as she looked back up at me.

"No," she murmured. "Watching him take you was intense. I had never felt so jealous."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Baby," I purred.

"No, you're not," she smiled.

"You're right, I'm not," I smirked. "I love getting you all hot and bothered."

"I know," she whispered, returning her lips to my stomach. She kissed and sucked her way down my body until she reached the top of my very small bikini bottoms. "These have to go."

Esme pulled the bottoms off of me and pushed my legs apart. Looking up at me, she lowered her lips onto me. I moaned and wove my fingers into her hair. Esme thrust her tongue into me over and over. She was frantic with her fucking of me. I arched my back as I felt my body shake under the mouth of my lover.

"Fuck, Esme," I cried out.

"Bella, love, you are incredible," she moaned, lapping up every drop of my essence. She leaned up and thrust her tongue into my mouth. "It's been too long since I had you like this."

"For me as well," I murmured.

"Are we interrupting?" asked the silky voice of Rosalie Hale. I kept my arms wrapped around Esme as she and Alice Brandon came over and joined us. They were both naked. "It certainly didn't take you two long to reconnect."

"We missed each other," I laughed.

"We know," smiled Alice, nestling herself in Rose's embrace. "This is a nice island, Bella."

"Sure beats all those foster homes we were sent to, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it does," smiled Esme.

"So what's next?" asked Alice. Rose smiled as she looked from her girl to me and Esme.

"Well, there is this really rich guy in New York," smirked Rose. "I think his name Is Edward Masen."

"A new game," I smiled. "Sounds good to me. When do we leave?"

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I'll admit to enjoying writing this. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. **


End file.
